Une nouvelle chance pour toi, pour eux, pour nous
by Laeyly
Summary: Et si Elijah avait finalement décidé de ne pas épargner Klaus, que celui-ci mourrait et atterrissait au Paradis devant notre Créateur. Et si celui-ci accordait une nouvelle chance au vampire Originel. Klaus n'a pas eu une vie facile, remplie oui, mais pas heureuse, à présent, il a une chance de vivre une belle vie et de changer la vie d'un ange aux yeux d'émeraude.
1. Prologue

Salut, salut ! Me voici avec une toute nouvelle fic, d'un nouveau fandom, à savoir, Vampire Diaries, nouveau fandom avec lequel je fais un crossover avec l'un de mes univers préférés, celui d'Harry Potter. Comme j'ai la flemme de vous mettre les répliques exactes de l'épisode d'où je pars pour faire mon crossover, je me contente d'évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé à travers les répliques de Niklaus. S'il vous plaît, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, c'est la première fic longue que j'écris et mon premier crossover. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier: rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Spoiler saison 3 de Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_Il se sentait…étrange, comme si…il flottait. C'est ça, Niklaus avait l'impression de flotter et pour tout avouer, ce n'était en rien désagréable, c'est comme si tous ses problèmes, ses états d'âme s'étaient envolés à jamais. La seule chose qui le titillait pourtant, était qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il avait pu acquérir une telle tranquillité d'esprit, lui, qui était toujours inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre où il cachait les cercueils contenant sa famille. Brutalement, il atterrit sur une surface dure, d'un bond, il se releva et observa autour de lui, tout en gardant une posture décontractée et nonchalante bien qu'il soit sur ses gardes. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était blanche, sans meuble avec une fenêtre sur le mur en face duquel Klaus se trouvait, il se dirigea d'ailleurs vers elle pour voir s'il reconnaissait le lieu où il avait été envoyé. Mais, alors qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin, des souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup : lui, arrachant le cœur de Jenna, celui de la louve-garou, la malédiction qu'il sentait se briser, puis l'intense douleur lorsque la sorcière, cette maudite Bonnie Bennett utilisait ses sortilèges contre lui et enfin, le dernier et sans doute le plus douloureux, lui, au sol, blessé, son grand frère, Elijah, au-dessus de lui, voulant lui arracher le cœur. Il disait que ça serait pour sa famille qu'il avait jeté dans l'océan mais, lui, Klaus répliquait que non, qu'il les avait gardé, de l'épargner mais son grand frère choisissait de ne pas le croire et lui arrachait le cœur. La dernière image qu'il gardait de son frère ainé était un visage triste presque brouillé par les larmes qui coulait des joues de Klaus. Lequel s'effondra sur le sol de la pièce, devenue maintenant secondaire, se mettant à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter : il avait mal, comme il avait mal, son frère ne l'avait pas cru et lui avait arraché le cœur, préférant aider des humains qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à lui plonger une dague dans la poitrine pour après venir lui demander la bouche en cœur son aide plutôt que son propre petit frère. Même Damon Salvatore, qui n'était pas spécialement connu pour son grand cœur, aurait mille fois préféré sauver son petit frère plutôt que le condamner. _

_« Voyons, mon enfant, ne pleure pas ainsi, tu auras l'occasion de revoir ton frère et de te réconcilier avec lui, fit une voix douce et pourtant puissante à l'intention du vampire prostré au sol, mais, cela ne sera guère pour tout de suite, j'ai décidé de t'accorder une autre chance et de te renvoyer sur Terre mais cela sera dans un monde parallèle au tien »_

_Klaus releva la tête mais ne vit personne devant lui, puis, progressivement, une forme apparut devant lui, celle de son père. Il se releva d'un coup et recula précipitamment tout en essuyant ses larmes, mais son père ou plutôt celui ayant prit son apparence, eut un petit rire et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, puis dit :_

_« N'aie aucune peur, mon enfant_

_\- Je n'ai en aucun cas peur de vous, répliqua Klaus un sourire amusé et dédaigneux aux lèvres, néanmoins sachant que mon père m'a traqué depuis des siècles, j'espère que vous comprenez que je méfie d'un homme empruntant son apparence_

_\- Je le comprends, en effet, acquiesça l'homme, mais j'ai pris cette forme pour que tu vois en moi une figure paternelle parce que c'est que je suis, ton père et celui de tous les hommes et toutes les femmes sur Terre_

_\- Je vois, je vois, fit d'un ton goguenard le vampire, vous êtes Dieu, mais je croyais que les vampires allaient directement en enfer, après tout, leur âme est condamnée à la damnation éternelle, non ?_

_\- A vrai dire, mon enfant, il existe un nombre incalculable de paramètres entrant en ligne de compte, ce qui fait qu'un humain peut aller en enfer tandis qu'un vampire accède au paradis, l'inverse étant tout aussi possible. Mais toi, poursuivit le Créateur en levant une main pour ne pas que Niklaus ne l'interrompe, j'ai décidé que tu méritais une vie différente, meilleure que celle à laquelle tu as eu droit_

_\- Et, pourquoi moi spécialement, l'interrogea Klaus qui bien que prenant l'air indifférent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était la dernière personne à mériter ce genre de faveur_

_\- Eh, bien, commença le Père de l'humanité et de bien d'autre chose qui avait connaissance de toutes ses pensées, parce que j'ai vu ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu n'avais pas été un hybride poursuivit par son père adoptif, tu aurais été immortel, parce que le fait que tu deviennes un vampire était inévitable, et avec tes frères et sœurs, vous auriez parcouru le monde, laissant votre empreinte dans nombre de civilisations, tu aurais été un peintre, un musicien ou un comédien exceptionnel et sans pareil dans le monde entier et pour finir, tu aurais trouvé un compagnon que tu aurais transformé et ensemble, vous auriez passé votre éternité, de même qu'avec tes frères et ta sœur et leurs compagnes et son compagnon. C'est pour cela que je vais t'envoyer dans un autre monde où tu serais libre et en paix »_

_A cet instant, Klaus ne savait quoi dire et toutes ses pensées étaient confuses. Et lorsqu'il voulut remercier son Créateur, il ne put prononcer un seul mot, sa gorge étant trop nouée par l'émotion, alors il se contenta de le penser très fort, et il sut que tout avait été entendu lorsque Dieu pencha la tête avec un sourire. Puis d'un seul coup, Klaus se sentit chuter et lorsque l'atterrissage fut proche, une voix douce et pourtant puissante murmura dans son esprit : « Bonne chance, mon fils ». Et il atterrit._

* * *

Je le reconnais, c'est très, très court mais c'était pour bien mettre en place et expliquer le contexte. Après, j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs. Je préviens tout de suite, je suis en vacances dans un endroit où avoir Internet est très aléatoire, ce qui fait que je ne promets pas de pouvoir poster régulièrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je ne poste pas, quand je rentrerai de vancances, je vous posterai tout ce que j'aurai écrit d'un coup :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue. Toutes vos critiques sont les bienvenues, si elles sont constructives et visent à m'aider à m'améliorer, et un petit commentaire gentil met toujours du baume au coeur, mais pas d'obligation. A la prochaine :) !


	2. Arrivée dans un nouveau monde

Voilà le chapitre 1, nettement plus long que le prologue comme je l'avais promis !

Ah, oui, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai décidé d'apporter une modification à la fic: au lieu que cela soit un Klaus/Harry, ça sera un Klaus/Harry/OC

Si jamais je fais d'autres modifications, je vous le ferai savoir en début de chapitre. Voilà, voilà

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews

accroOvampire : Je suis très contente que mon crossover, le premier que tu lis, te plaise et j'espère qu'il saura répondre à tes attentes. Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fanfiction qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que le prologue.

Elodie57 : Tu me vois ravie du fait que malgré le prologue un peu court, tu apprécies et j'espère que le chapitre 1, qui est plus long que le prologue, te séduira. Pour les fautes, aussi tôt que je l'ai lu ta review, je me suis précipitée pour voir les fautes que j'avais fait et je les ai corrigée, peut-être en ai-je laissé une ou deux, dans tous les cas, je te remercie de les avoir signalé. A propos des filtres dont tu parles, pourrais-tu préciser parce que je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire. En tout cas, merci pour avoir laissé un petit message.

kami-chan97 : Tu ne connais pas Vampire Diaries ? Intéressant, ce n'est pas une perte en soi, hein, de mon point de vue, tu ne perds pas grand-chose. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'écris sur cette série (je me base sur la série TV et non pas sur les livres) si je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, c'est très simple en vérité, je ne trouve pas la série transcendantale mais je trouve assez intéressant la manière dont il modifie le vampire et le loup-garou classiques pour en présenter une nouvelle version et de plus, j'adore Klaus et Damon et j'aime Stefan, c'est tout ;) Moi aussi, je suis fan du Fandom Harry Potter et je souhaite de tout cœur que ce crossover te plaise !

sassou47160 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais !

cyrillo-duprat : Voici la suite et j'espère que l'évolution te plaira !

CeriseRoyal : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, que tu adoreras autant, j'espère.

LovesHarry : Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je souhaite que tu l'aimes autant que le prologue.

Momo-okami : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante que le début.

* * *

Bien que Klaus soit arrivé dans le monde où il allait vivre à présent, il ne se réveilla pas pour autant, en effet, Dieu avait implanté dans sa mémoire toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour pouvoir s'adapter et profiter de sa nouvelle vie. L'Originel resta donc dans les limbes de l'inconscience plusieurs heures après son atterrissage pour tout assimiler.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, l'après-midi était déjà là. Il cligna des yeux et se releva doucement, en regardant autour de lui, il était dans un salon plutôt agréable, à la décoration sobre mais élégante, dans des tons ocre. Niklaus prit le temps de s'étirer consciencieusement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de sa nouvelle maison qui n'était pas séparée du salon, il était assez satisfait des lieux qu'on lui avait offert, ce n'était, certes, pas aussi grand que son ancienne maison qui se rapprochait plus du manoir qu'autre chose mais il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Par simple curiosité, il ouvrit son frigo et le découvrit rempli de victuailles, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant cela même s'il ne pouvait pas manger de nourriture humaine (1), c'est à ce moment que les informations implantées dans son esprit lui furent délivrées, il sut que, premièrement, il pouvait manger comme les humains, information intéressante : il goûterait ce qu'est le chocolat. Deuxièmement, il habitait au 7 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Et la troisième information qui se trouvait être un regroupement de plusieurs petites informations, il était toujours l'Hybride Originel et n'avait pas son pareil dans ce monde bien qu'il existe d'autres hybrides et de toutes sortes, les sorciers existaient bien que leur magie soit différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué et enfin, la magie coulait à présent dans les veines de Klaus et était très puissante, il devrait d'ailleurs apprendre à la contrôler. Lorsque cette information lui parvint, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de hurler ''Quoi !'' ce qui fit exploser deux ou trois verres autour de lui. Il sursauta assez violemment, avant de soupirer profondément et de marmonner : « Eh bien, ça promet », perturbé par tout cela et il faut bien l'avouer, assez désespéré de devoir apprendre à contrôler son don, il se dirigea vers l'étage et se faisant, passa devant une fenêtre qui délivrait un rayon de soleil qui le frappa, il ne brûla point et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il resta quelques minutes devant à sourire en se disant que la chevalière qu'il avait pour se protéger du soleil (2) ne lui servirait qu'en souvenir.

Ensuite, Klaus monta à l'étage et vit qu'il y avait trois chambres de la même taille, à savoir, assez grandes. Il entra dans la première et la découvrit décorée dans les tons chocolat, et bien qu'il ne la trouve jolie et plutôt agréable, il décida qu'elle servirait comme chambre d'amis…pourquoi pas, après tout maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir au soleil sans brûler, qu'il n'était pas pourchassé, pouvait manger comme un humain et était juste libre, pourquoi ne pourrait-il donc pas se faire d'amis, de vrais amis avec qui partager toutes ses connaissances et raconter son histoire ? Sur ses bonnes pensées, l'Originel continua sa visite et ouvrit la porte située en face bien qu'un peu décalé et la vit décorée dans des dégradés de bleu magnifique, il sourit et la choisit comme sa chambre. Et pour finir avec les chambres, il alla dans la dernière qui était décoré de petites touches de doré, accompagné de rouge par-ci, par-là, et pour rehausser le tout et illuminer la pièce, les rideaux et les tentures du lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu de la pièce étaient d'un blanc pur. Niklaus trouvait vraiment la chambre d'une grande beauté mais avait la confuse impression que cette chambre devait rester vide jusqu'à l'arrivée de la bonne personne, celle qui serait… Klaus secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées étranges qui l'assaillaient et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle donnait sur un jardin que Klaus pourrait se faire un plaisir d'entretenir, après tout, il était un artiste et le jardinage était un art. Et pour finir sa visite de l'étage, il se rendit dans la salle de bain qui était dans un joli mélange de blanc et d'argenté qui ne piquait pas les yeux tant l'agencement était fait avec précision et génie. Décidemment, le vampire (3) adorait les lieux. Il s'étira un grand coup et regarda l'heure à la montre à son poignet : 16H15, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien fêter son arrivée et décida d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas un marchand de glaces dans les environs.

Niklaus sortit de chez lui, et ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la sensation de savoir qu'il pouvait sortir dans la rue sans croiser un de ces imbéciles qui le poursuivait et de savoir qu'il était enfin libre, libre de sa malédiction et libre tout court.

« Aah, comme c'est agréable de voir un jeune homme (4) profiter des choses simples de la vie, telle qu'une petite brise sur le visage, fit une voix devant lui »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Niklaus vit devant lui une vieille dame portant plusieurs sacs dans ses bras et lui souriant, il lui rendit son sourire avec politesse puis lui proposa de l'aider à porter ses sacs, la dame acquiesça et Klaus lui prit la majorité de ses sacs, tandis qu'elle en portait deux légers qu'elle avait tenu à garder « enfin, jeune homme, vous n'allez pas tout porter ». Klaus riait intérieurement au « jeune homme » lui qui avait plus d'un millénaire au compteur (5), néanmoins, il fut exquis tout au long du trajet, conversant avec la vieille dame de choses et d'autres. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant chez elle, la dame âgée lui proposa de venir boire le thé chez elle un de ces jours et ajouta qu'elle se nommait April, le loup-garou répondit que son nom était Niklaus mais qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Klaus, et en profita pour lui demander s'il pourrait trouver un marchand de glaces dans les alentours. Sa nouvelle amie lui sourit et dit qu'il lui suffisait de descendre la rue et de se rendre au parc et qu'il y aurait là-bas un marchand présent jusqu'à 17H00, l'heure du thé. Klaus la remercia chaleureusement et partit en direction du parc, en se disant que maintenant il savait qu'il avait atterrit en Angleterre.

En dix minutes, il arriva au parc et commença à se balader, à déambuler tout en repérant où se trouvait le marchand de glaces. Klaus erra quelques minutes avant de trouver un petit coin déserté qui lui apparut comme idéal, en effet, il y avait un petit banc en fer forgé noir entouré par un arc de cercle de fleurs bleues, jaunes, rouges et au parfum doux et agréable, il s'assit tranquillement et ferma les yeux tout en levant la tête vers le ciel pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi. Il resta une dizaine de minutes à rêvasser, à se perdre dans des souvenirs qui l'emplissaient d'une douce mélancolie et d'une lancinante douleur, il finit par se relever et se dirigea vers le marchand de glaces en réfléchissant au parfum qu'il voulait. L'Originel choisit de prendre une glace deux boules citron-pistache et retourna s'assoir dans le petit coin du parc quelque peu caché des yeux des promeneurs qu'il s'était approprié. Le loup-garou savoura sa sucrerie et resta assis à profiter du parfum des fleurs et de la beauté des lieux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que les étoiles fassent du ciel leur royaume. Il se leva tranquillement en chantonnant une berceuse que lui chantait autrefois Elijah lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars qui le poussait à aller se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère, Klaus soupira doucement mais ne laissa pas la nostalgie s'emparer de lui. Alors qu'il rentrait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim mais pas de nourriture humaine, une nouvelle information s'imposa à son esprit : il pouvait se nourrir comme les humains mais devait se nourrir de sang humain au moins une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, selon le temps qu'il pouvait tenir. Niklaus inspira profondément et se mit à réfléchir à où il pourrait trouver du sang humain : pas les poches de sang des hôpitaux, trop froides (l'Hybride Originel préférait largement le sang chaud et onctueux, ce que le sang des hôpitaux n'était pas (6) ), et il n'avait pas envie de chasser, c'est là qu'il eut l'illumination : dans les années 60, il se nourrissait du sang des hommes d'affaires qui rentraient chez eux tard le soir en sortant du bureau ou en sortant de chez une maîtresse. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Klaus regarda l'heure à sa montre : 19H15, il attendrait.

Deux heures plus tard, à 21H15, Jimmy Johnson sortit de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, il avait environ la petite trentaine et sans être un canon de beauté, il pouvait être considéré comme mignon avec ses cheveux châtains mi-longs, ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres rosées et légèrement pulpeuses. Il passa devant Klaus qui le trouva parfait. Il le suivit avec toute la discrétion d'un vampire, et quand le jeune entrepreneur passa dans une flaque d'ombre, le vampire l'attrapa, étouffant son cri de surprise d'une main et l'entraîna à l'écart où personne ne les verrait. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Niklaus le relâcha et comme il le prévoyait, l'inconnu qu'il avait choppé ne hurla pas et se contenta de le détailler autant que Klaus le détaillait. Le jeune homme observa la pose décontracté et nonchalante du vampire, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire un peu moqueur mais néanmoins amicale et décida que l'homme en face de lui ne lui ferait pas de mal et se détendit donc, Jimmy (James, de son prénom) poussa même la décontraction à engager la conversation avec Klaus dont le sourire s'élargit :

« Hum…bonsoir, je m'appelle James mais je préfère Jimmy et vous ?

\- Niklaus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Klaus, selon votre envie, répondit simplement Klaus

\- Inattendu comme prénom, très joli, mais inattendu, commenta Jimmy, sinon, pourrais-je savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous m'attrapiez aussi sauvagement et que vous m'emmeniez à l'écart, si vous vouliez me parler en privé, nous serions allés dans mon bureau et cela aurait été nettement plus simple, s'enquit poliment le jeune homme

\- C'est très simple, commença tout aussi poliment Klaus mais avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, j'ai faim et vous êtes parfait pour faire taire cette faim »

Sentant le truc mauvais se préparer pour lui, James s'abstenu de répondre et recula tout doucement mais en gardant son regard fixé sur Klaus. Ce dernier se contenta de continuer à sourire avant d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour être à peine quelques centimètres de l'humain et se mit à lécher très lentement son cou, provoquant un gémissement à l'homme. Après quelque secondes à lécher et mordiller le cou de l'homme et quelques gémissement de plaisir, il planta franchement ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'homme, le sang qui jaillit de ses veines était brûlant, onctueux et très sucré (« un gourmand », ronronna intérieurement l'Originel), tout ce que Klaus voulait. Il continua à avaler le sang, d'autant plus que Jimmy semblait apprécier le traitement vu la manière dont il gémissait le nom du vampire et s'accrochait à sa chemise. Lorsque l'humain sentit sa tête commencer à tourner et que des vertiges le prirent, il tira sur la chemise de Klaus pour qu'il arrête et le lui demanda, l'Originel obtempéra, après tout, s'il avait eu l'intention de tuer la proie qu'il allait choisir, ce n'était plus le cas : l'humain lui plaisait bien, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui et son sang était véritablement un délice. Avant que Jimmy ne s'évanouisse, Niklaus lui demanda où il habitait, lorsqu'il eut sa réponse et que l'humain tomba dans les vapes, il le souleva et le ramena chez lui.

Quand il arriva, il constata avec satisfaction que l'homme n'était pas en couple, il pourrait donc se permettre de l'attendre chez lui et de le délester d'un ou deux litres de sang, ça tombait bien, il n'aurait pas à chasser un autre et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de comment trouver du sang… Et comme il avait l'intention de s'enfermer chez lui toute la sainte journée pour apprendre à maîtriser un peu ses pouvoirs, il pourrait lui rendre visite le soir, même si cela ne serait pas que pour savourer l'onctuosité de son sang. Bien sûr, Klaus n'était pas idiot, il sortirait une heure ou deux la journée pour qu'on le voit et rendrait visite à April, sa nouvelle amie. Mais pour l'instant, il avait décidé de squatter la maison de Jimmy pour la nuit, elle était spacieuse, bien décorée et lui apparaissait très sympathique. Il glissa l'humain endormit sous ses draps puis s'y glissa à son tour. Il eut un sourire amusé et un peu malicieux quand il pensa à l'expression qu'aurait James lorsqu'il verrait le vampire dans son lit et collé à son dos.

Et le lendemain matin, cela ne rata pas, Jimmy se réveilla à six heures du matin comme à son habitude et se demanda si tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'avait pas été qu'un rêve finalement, mais l'agréable fourmillement qu'il sentait dans son cou lui indiqua que tout était réel, il soupira puis se retourna sans même y penser et aurait sûrement pousser un hurlement strident, absolument pas viril et de nature à réveiller tout le quartier si Niklaus n'avait pas plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, libérant de ce fait un flot de reproches provenant de Jimmy:

" Non mais, vous ne seriez pas un peu fou, par le plus grand des hasard ?, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières d'attraper quelqu'un le soir et de le mordre, sans crier gare. On demande et quand on vous a envoyé au diable, vous rentrez chez vous et puis basta !, s'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains"

Puis, il se retourna et se mit à bouder comme un enfant, ce qui amusa plus l'Originel qu'autre chose qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir un peu s'amuser aux dépends de l'humain: il se rapprocha de lui et colla son torse à son dos faisant se crisper James, passa un bras autour de sa taille et sussura à son oreille:

"Oh, voyons, ne râlez pas ainsi: il me semble me souvenir qu'hier vous appréciez cette morsure

\- Espèce de...de..., commença Jimmy"

Mais il ne put finir car le vampire s'était mit à lécher le cou de James et à le mordiller comme la veille. L'humain se détendit dans les bras de l'Originel mais se retint de toutes ses forces de gémir mais ne put s'en empêcher quand Klaus mordit un peu plus fort sans cou et brutalement, plus rien, plus de dos contre son torse, plus de bras autour de sa taille et plus de langue caressant sa jugulaire, Jimmy se redressa et vit Klaus appuyer contre la fenêtre avec un sourire indiquant la satisfaction qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. James lança un regard mauvais à Niklaus puis sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'il n'ai pu poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le loup-garou était devant, la bloquant, il resta un instant à sourire puis demanda à l'humain s'il n'avait même pas droit à son câlin du matin, Jimmy le repoussa et sortit comme un ouragan de la chambre à coucher sous le rire du vampire. Celui-ci finit par se calmer et descendit rejoindre James à la cuisine et le trouva allongé au sol sans connaissance, il se précipita à ses côtés, et le regarda attentivement pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé puis le porta jusqu'à son canapé où il l'allongea délicatement. Et Klaus se frappa le front du plat en réalisant que si Jimmy s'était évanoui, c'est sûrement à cause de lui: il lui a quand même bu une grande quantité de sang qui n'a pas eut le temps de se régénérer en une seule nuit et le fait que Klaus l'ait titillé et que Jimmy soit partit en coup de vent a dut favoriser son évanouissement. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les escaliers.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, celui-ci était en train de reprendre connaissance. Klaus s'assit par terre, près du canapé et attendit tranquillement que l'humain ouvre les yeux, le vampire se dit au dernier moment qu'un verre de jus d'orange aurait fait du bien à Jimmy, oh, il irait lui en chercher un quand il se serait réveillé complètement.

Quand Jimmy ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber dans les yeux bleus de Klaus qui le fixait en attendant manifestement qu'il se réveille, l'humain se redressa en frottant l'arrière de sa tête en grimaçant, il lui lança un regard noir avant de faire mine de se lever mais Niklaus le repoussa doucement et se releva en disant qu'il allait lui chercher du jus d'orange. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et revint en deux minutes, un verre de jus dans la main. Klaus le lui tendit avant de se rassoir par terre, en tailleur. Il observa Jimmy observer son verre. Ce dernier lui lança un regard méfiant auquel Klaus répondit par un signe de tête en direction du contenant, le jeune cadre vida le verre d'un trait. L'Originel se leva, embrassa l'humain sur le front et dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. Avant de disparaître, il rajouta aussi qu'il mangerait avec tous les soirs, que James le veuille ou non, puis, il s'évapora. Jimmy fut abasourdi mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire: qui aurait pu prédire qu'un banal homme d'affaires comme lui, dont le physique n'était pas particulièrement avantageux attirerait sur lui l'attention et l'affection d'un vampire tel que Niklaus ?

* * *

(1) "s'il ne pouvait pas manger de nourriture humaine": Alors, comme je ne sais pas si dans cette série, les vampires peuvent manger comme les humains, je mets comme dans Twilight, à savoir, ils ne peuvent se nourrir que de sang. Par contre, je sais qu'ils peuvent se bourrer la gueule (excusez-moi pour l'expression): suffit de regarder Damon: il passe son temps à boire.

(2) "qu'il avait pour se protéger du soleil": Je n'arrive plus du tout à me souvenir si Klaus a un bijou pour se protéger du soleil ou si la lumière du jour ne lui fait rien, en fait, j'hésite de part son statut d'hybride. Je préfère donc mettre qu'il a une chevalière pour se protéger.

(3) "le vampire": Sachant que Klaus Mikaelson est l'Hybride Originel, il aura tantôt la dénomination de "vampire", de "loup-garou"; de "Vampire Originel"; de "Hybride Originel"...

(4) "de voir un jeune homme": Bien que l'acteur qui incarne Klaus, Joseph Morgan, ait 33 ans (et, personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne les fait pas), le personnage de Klaus, lui, n'en a que 20. C'était juste une précision au cas où.

(5) "lui qui avait plus d'un millénaire au compteur": Et oui, mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, Klaus Mikaelson a 1063 ans. Il est quand même bien conservé, vous trouvez pas ?

(6) "ce que le sang des hôpitaux n'était pas": je ne sais absolument pas si le sang en poche des hôpitaux est onctueux ou pas, je pense qu'il doit être un peu froid quand même, mais sur l'onctuosité, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, m'appelle pas "insérer le nom d'un vampire buvant le sang en poche des hôpitaux dans la série Vampire Diaries"

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je m'excuse pour le retard avec lequel je le poste: normalement, il aurait dû être en ligne une semaine après le prologue mais j'ai mal calculé et je me suis rendu compte après que pour respecter le plan que j'ai fait pour ce crossover, j'avais un bon nombre de choses à mettre et je l'aurais sûrement poster en mi-Septembre, j'ai donc décidé de le couper à ce niveau. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, je crois pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 d'ici une semaine, une semaine et demi, j'essayerai d'être la plus régulière possible dans mes publications mais je ne promets rien, je ne sais pas non plus le nombre de chapitre que cette fic aura. Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, j'ai décidé de modifier l'un des couples principaux, Klaus/Harry pour en faire un Klaus/Harry/OC, comme vous l'avez deviné, je suppose, le OC est Jimmy Johnson, j'aimerai votre avis à propos de cette modification: souhaiteriez-vous que je conserve le couple de base, Klaus/Harry ou bien cela ne vous dérange pas que je le modifie pour faire Klaus/Harry/Jimmy. En fonction des "Je suis d'accord/Je suis pas d'accord" je le garderai ou l'enleverai, je tiens juste à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Gary-sue, c'est juste un simple homme d'affaires qu'un vampire trouve parfaitement à son goût. Une dernière chose: j'ai adoré écrire le passage où Klaus mord Jimmy et quand ce dernier se réveille. J'espère que cela vous aura plus !


	3. Annonce à propos du crossover

Coucou, tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai dans la publication du crossover mais il se trouve que j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour le chapitre 2. Mais pour le moment, j'arrive plus ou moins à écrire quelque chose de potentiellement potable :) J'espère pouvoir poster bientôt. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews quant au "sondage", j'ai eu une majorité de "pour" donc Jimmy va rester et le couple Klaus/Harry va devenir Klaus/Jimmy/Harry. Je répondrai aux reviews plus en détail lorsque je posterai le deuxième chapitre, je peux déjà vous mettre un extrait du chapitre 2 qui aura pour nom "Découverte du monde de la magie, et nouveau compagnon?" : "Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'homme d'affaires décida de cesser de se faire des noeuds au cerveau et d'aller bosser. Il monta les escaliers et alla se doucher, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la morsure que lui fit Klaus, et il sourit"


	4. Jimmy et Klaus

Coucou ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs Alerts et leurs Favoris. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment plaisir !

* * *

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?". Ce mot tournait en rond dans l'esprit de James, il se demandait encore et encore et encore, il se questionnait. "Pourquoi ce vampire m'a choisit, pourquoi moi ?". Cette question hantait Jimmy depuis le moment où Klaus était partit, vraiment, il avait le chic pour marquer son monde.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'homme d'affaires décida de cesser de se faire des nœuds au cerveau et d'aller bosser. Il monta les escaliers et alla se doucher, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la morsure que lui fit Klaus et sourit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jimmy arrivait au siège de son entreprise (une entreprise de télécommunication (1) ), il salua sa secrétaire et les employés qu'il croisa. Il alla à son bureau, rentra et s'assit. Jimmy se mit au travail et lorsque midi sonna, une personne frappa à sa porte. L'homme d'affaires autorisa la personne à entrer et quand elle s'exécuta, James en lâcha son stylo, avec lequel il faisait la comptabilité de son entreprise (1): c'était Klaus qui était entré en tenant de la nourriture venant manifestement d'un fast-food quelconque, le châtain écarquilla les yeux mais ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se leva et alla fermer la porte derrière l'Originel et l'aida en prenant une partie de ce que Niklaus et la déposa sur la petite table basse suivit de Klaus.

Avant de continuer plus loin, je vais décrire le bureau de Jimmy: tout d'abord, face à la porte se trouvait un grand bureau moderne recouvert de papiers et de dossiers en tout genre correctement rangé et laissant un espace suffisant pour que Jimmy puisse poser son ordinateur et juste à côté, les papiers concernant les finances de son entreprise, derrière le bureau se trouvait un grand fauteuil en cuir noir que l'on imagine appartenant au P-DG d'une grande entreprise, et derrière ce fauteuil et ce bureau s'étendait une grande baie vitrée faisant les trois-quarts d'une mur. Il y avait ensuite, près du mur à droite du bureau de James, un petit salon composé d'un petit canapé blanc entouré de deux fauteuils de la même couleur et au centre de cette sorte de cercle se trouvait une petite table basse transparente. Et pour finir, il y avait, collé au mur en face, une bibliothèque remplie de livres.

Avant que Jimmy n'ait pu demander à Klaus ce qu'il faisait là, ce dernier l'embrassa et l'attrapa pour le coller plus à lui.

Niklaus le relâcha au bout de quelques minutes. Jimmy était rouge comme une tomate qui aurait prit un coup de soleil, face à cela, Klaus éclata de rire et entraîna Jimmy sur le canapé et s'assirent. Jimmy hésita à se blottir contre Klaus,celui-ci régla le problème en attirant James tout contre lui et lui fourra un hamburger entre les mains et en prit un pour lui. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, au bout d'un moment, le silence devint trop lourd et Jimmy souhaita le briser:

"Hum... , commença t-il gêné, euh... vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

\- Et vous ?, répondit Klaus un sourire au coin des lèvres et en occultant la question de l'homme

\- Euh... très bien, merci, marmonna Jimmy en détournant le regard les joues roses (et dire qu'il avait réussi à calmer son rougissement), mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question

\- Ma matinée s'est très bien passée mais elle eut été bien mieux avec vous à mes côtés, dit Niklaus bien décidé à faire rougir le plus possible Jimmy"

Klaus le trouvait tellement mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus cyan, ses lèvres corail. Sa peau douce et de porcelaine et ses cheveux châtains et soyeux et quand il rougissait, Seigneur ! Il devenait un ange aux yeux du Vampire Originel, si beau, si pur, voilà pourquoi Klaus voulait absolument provoquer un rougissement

Pour le coup, cela ne rata pas: les joues de Jimmy se teintèrent d'une délicate couleur rosée. Il détourna le regard, se faisant l'effet d'une pucelle face au premier compliment de son petit-ami. James secoua la tête, sous le regard perplexe de Nik qui fronça les sourcils, pour chasser les pensées parasites qui l'envahissait, après tout, ce n'est parce que Klaus le complimentait et venait lui apporter à manger que forcément il s'intéressait à lui. Et étrangement, même s'il connaissait pas Niklaus depuis très longtemps, celui faisait mal de savoir que Klaus ne le voulait peut-être que pour son sang, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, Jimmy détourna la tête mais Niklaus l'attrapa par le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien, mais James tourna la tête sur le côté. Klaus demanda:

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous, James ?

\- Je...je ne...pleures pas, bredouilla Jimmy la voix tremblante et en reniflant

\- Menteur, répliqua doucement Klaus en passant ses doigts sur les joues de Jimmy"

On pouvait croire que Klaus en ressemblait pas à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son monde mais il avait envie de faire les choses bien avec cet humain, avec James: il pouvait enfin être lui, il n'était plus poursuivit par personne, alors, il voulait faire dans les règles de l'art avec Jimmy. C'est pour cela qu'il essuya les joues de son possible compagnon (futur, il l'espérait) et les embrassa délicatement. Niklaus baisa tendrement ses paupières et d'un regard l'enjoignit à continuer à manger. Jimmy retrouva le sourire.

L'homme d'affaires vit une tâche sur la joue du vampire et passa son pouce sur la joue en question, il essuya et porta son doigt à sa bouche et lécha les gouttes de sauce qui s'y trouvait. L'Originel sourit et attrapa la main de Jimmy pour y déposer un baiser sur la paume, l'humain sourit à son tour, puis Klaus se rapprocha très près de l'homme d'affaires et plongea son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, inspirant son odeur, s'en enivrant. Niklaus ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la carotide de James et aspira son sang toujours aussi chaud, sucré et onctueux. Le même schéma que la veille se répéta, excepté l'évanouissement de Jimmy.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de déjeuner, Klaus embrassa James et partit en disant qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir. L'homme d'affaires acquiesça et se remit au travail.

Jimmy termina de travailler relativement tôt, vers 19H30, et avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida de passer dans un supermarché pour faire quelques pour préparer le repas du soir: il acheta des fruits et des légumes, du saumon fumé, des pilons de poulet, quelques épices et pour finir, une sauce au roquefort et des boissons. Le jeune homme fit ses courses en une demi-heure.

Tandis que James roulait, il songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace d'à peine deux jours: Klaus, la morsure, le réveil avec le vampire ainsi que d'autres choses. Jimmy se savait homosexuel depuis la Troisième et l'avait assumer dès le départ, malheureusement, il était allé de déboires amoureuses en déboires amoureuses, c'est pour cela qu'il avait peur de s'attacher bien qu'il ne le montrait pas forcément. C'est pour cela qu'au volant de sa voiture, il se disait que c'était extraordinaire qu'il se soit attaché aussi vite à Niklaus, devenant presque...dépendant de lui mais, c'était aussi extraordinaire de son point de vue que le vampire ait l'air aussi intéressé par lui, après tout, James restait somme toute une jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années assez banal(selon lui). Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait l'impression qu'une sorte de lien les unissait. James décida qu'après avoir dîné et que Klaus soit retourné chez lui, il regarderait sur Internet.

Arrivé chez lui, il vit que Klaus n'était pas encore, il se mit à préparer le repas: des frites accompagnées d'une sauce au roquefort, des pilons de poulet au piment, comme entrée, des tomates à la mozzarella avec du saumon fumé, et comme dessert, une salade de fruits. Jimmy termina la confection du repas deux heures plus tard, donc, à vingt-deux heures.

C'est lorsqu'il eut terminé de mettre la table pour deux que Klaus arriva. Amusé, James lui en riant:

"Eh bien, on peut dire que vous arrivé à point nommé

-Je suis désolé, je...m'entraînais pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs, s'expliqua Niklaus

\- Vos pouvoirs ?, s'étonna Jimmy en attrapant Nik par le bras et en le faisant s'asseoir"

Niklaus se contenta de sourire, tandis que Jimmy servait l'entrée. Klaus commença à manger sous le regard scrutateur de Jimmy, il s'arrêta un instant, puis recommença à mâcher sa bouchée, l'avala puis dit à l'homme en face de lui:

"Vous savez, si votre entreprise ne marche pas, vous pourrez largement vous reconvertir dans la restauration, c'est vraiment délicieux ce que vous avez cuisiné ce soir

\- Merci, fit James en bombant légèrement le torse, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, j'adore cuisiner depuis que je sais tenir une spatule, je suppose que c'est une passion que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Mais là où vraiment j'ai honte, c'est que j'ai préféré privilégier ma passion, à mes cours au lycée, fit Jimmy en riant doucement et en secouant la tête

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de sérieux en cours, sourit Klaus en haussant un sourcil

\- Disons que je n'étais pas aussi sérieux et assidu que j'aurais pût ou aurais dû être, répondit James, et vous, étiez-vous quelqu'un de sérieux ?, le questionna Jimmy

\- Eh bien, commença lentement Klaus, disons que, continua t-il en cherchant la bonne formulation, l'école à mon époque n'est pas la même que la votre

\- Ah bon ? comment cela, s'étonna Jimmy tout en reprenant une bouchée de son entrée

\- C'était il y a plus de cinq cent ans, annonça de but en blanc Niklaus en prenant un bout de saumon fumé"

James fut tellement surpris de la réponse qu'il avala de travers ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il se mit à tousser, reprit son souffle tandis que Klaus se rapprochait de lui pour lui tapoter le dos, et prit une bonne gorgée d'eau avant de s'adresser d'une voix un peu rauque à l'Originel:

"Plus de cinq cent ans ?"

Le vampire acquiesça:

"Je suis un vampire, je vous rappelle

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs mon cou s'en souvient parfaitement, marmonna James

\- Osez affirmer que vous n'avez pas apprécier, répliqua l'Originel avec un sourire charmeur"

L'homme d'affaires se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se remettre à manger, Niklaus secoua la tête en souriant et retourna s'asseoir. Tous deux mangèrent dans un silence agréable puis, le repas finit, ils desservirent la table et mirent tout dans le lave-vaisselle de Jimmy. Tandis que Klaus alla s'installer sur le canapé pour lire un livre, James monta à l'étage pour faire les recherches auxquelles il avait songé. Il attrapa son ordinateur, s'installa sur son lit et se rendit sur Internet. Jimmy tapa dans la barre de recherche Google: "lien entre un vampire et un humain". Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, James ne trouva pas vraiment de résultats satisfaisants (2), néanmoins, un petit mot attira son attention "calice" malheureusement, lorsqu'il lança une recherche sur mot, il ne trouva rien qui ne le concerne vraiment (3). C'est donc, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponses à ses interrogations que James descendit rejoindre Klaus au salon. Il alla s'asseoir sur la canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que l'Originel lisait "Hamlet" de William Shakespeare. James finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule du vampire.

Le lendemain, Jimmy se réveilla dans son lit, sans avoir souvenir de s'y être rendu, il se frotta les yeux en se disant que ça devait être Klaus qui l'y avait emmené. Il se dit que c'était dommage que Klaus ne soit pas resté avec lui, enfin, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller seul après avoir fait le repas, enfin, il aurait voulu...en fait, James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait ou pas, c'était confus dans sa tête, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, se mélangeaient. L'homme d'affaires secoua la tête, soupira et repoussa les couvertures qui le recouvraient

Il se leva et descendit petit-déjeuner légèrement démoraliser et eut la surprise de voir Klaus assit sur son canapé en train de lire même livre que la veille. Avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de s'annoncer, Klaus ferma son livre, se leva, se rendit à environ un mètre de l'humain et s'arrêta. Le vampire avait un regard sérieux, dénué de malice, face à cela. James commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et paniqua légèrement en se disant que c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait lu ses pensées et alors qu'il allait s'excuser, il remarqua une petite étincelle de malice au fond des yeux de l'Originel et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres si léger que Jimmy a crut qu'il avait rêvé. Il sentit une intense émotion l'envahir et il hurla:

"KLAUS ! ESPÈCE DE SALE MANIPULATEUR !"

L'Originel ne cilla même pas face à ce débordement, il attrapa Jimmy et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, un sourire un peu amusé et un peu moqueur. Il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille:

"Pourquoi s'énerver ainsi, James ? Même si tu es très mignon lorsque tu te mets en colère"

Face au compliment, l'homme d'affaires sentit ses joues brûlées et il baissa la tête, honteux aussi de son éclat de colère, mais Klaus éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table. James, lui alla se faire son petit-déjeuner, à savoir, le parfait petit-déjeuner anglais, accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Après avoir mangé, James monta se préparer, puis partit après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Klaus.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux "tourtereaux" visitaient la capitale de l'Angleterre à savoir, Londres ! ou plutôt, Jimmy faisait visiter Londres à Klaus qui n'y était pas venu depuis un certain temps. Ils commencèrent par se rendre au British Museum où l'homme d'affaires entraîna le Loup-garou Originel directement vers la section consacrée à l'Egypte antique.

Les deux hommes en ressortirent une heure et demi plus tard, aussi heureux que si on leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient gagné deux millions

Ils se rendirent au Musée des Horreurs, à la demande de Klaus et bien que James ne soit pas très chaud pour cette visite-là, il accepta pour les beaux yeux du vampire. Ils déambulèrent dans le musée, Klaus soutenant plus ou moins un Jimmy à l'air quelque peu...nauséeux (4), ils finirent par partir au bout d'une demi-heure. Klaus dut soutenir un James au bord de l'évanouissement, il vit un banc pas très loin et y emmena donc son humain défaillant, ils s'assirent. Jimmy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Niklaus et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, le Loup-garou Originel passa un bras autour des épaules de Jimmy et posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure de l'humain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se sentit mieux, alors, Klaus et lui décidèrent d'aller manger ("quelque chose de sain, genre une salade composée mais sans poulet ou autre, hein" dit Jimmy tandis que Klaus levait les yeux au ciel). Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant sympathique et déjeunèrent tranquillement, leur déjeuner rythmé par des éclats de rire, des sourires et des blagues échangées.

Finalement après avoir visité d'autres lieux, notamment Picadilly Circus, pendant encore trois heures, Jimmy commença à fatiguer, ils rentrèrent donc, mais, cette fois-ci, Klaus décida qu'ils iraient chez lui, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter de quoi faire des sandwichs. A peine James eut-il mit un pied dans la demeure de Niklaus qu'il s'y sentit chez lui, c'est pour cela que l'humain alla se jeter sur le canapé, enleva sa veste, desserra sa cravate, détacha un ou deux boutons de sa chemise et retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le divan en soupirant de bien-être:

"Aaah, on est bien chez soi"

...

"Euh..., reprit-il en se redressant, je veux dire, euh..., enfin, tu vois quoi"

L'homme d'affaires continua à bafouiller de manière assez pathétique sous le regard moqueur de Klaus. Cette journée passée ensemble avait permit aux deux hommes de se rapprocher considérablement et de se découvrir une fascination, une passion commune pour les arts tels que la peinture, le dessin, la littérature. Néanmoins si en mille ans et des poussières, Niklaus avait eu le temps de perfectionner les arts auxquels il avait choisit de s'intéresser, pour Jimmy, c'était différent: il avait eu une enfance difficile, ses parents n'étaient pas fortunés et bien qu'ils auraient voulu lui offrir des cours de dessin et de peinture, ils ne pouvaient pas, néanmoins, Jimmy ne leur en voulut pas et développa une passion pour l'écriture. C'est pour cela que lorsque Jimmy l'avait dit à Klaus, ce dernier lui avait promit qu'avant Noël, il dessinerait et peindrait aussi bien que Léonard de Vinci, sinon, il voulait bien manger son chapeau qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs (Klaus: pfff, et c'est censé être drôle *secoue la tête*; moi: la ferme, je pourrais te rendre aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments qu'un Bisounours; Klaus: quelle menace, c'est déjà fait !, Jimmy: j'aime quand tu es gentil, moi; Klaus: je crois que je définitivement perdu).

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, les deux hommes assis l'un contre l'autre et discutant de choses et d'autres comme un couple qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir.

Le soir arriva, et avec lui, le chant des criquets, le ballet des lucioles mais aussi la faim. Faim que Jimmy exprima avec ce cri du cœur:

"KLAUS ? J'AI FAIM !

\- C'est fort dommage, répliqua distraitement Klaus en tournant les pages d'un vieux manuscrit vierge de toute écriture que Jimmy avait déniché dans une boutique. James grimaça et vint s'affaler à côté de son futur compagnon. Il posa son front sur l'épaule du vampire en faisant la moue, finalement, l'Originel le repoussa doucement et lui dit qu'il allait faire des sandwichs pour eux deux. L'humain sourit et s'affala encore plus sur le divan une fois que l'Hybride se fut levé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux montaient se coucher ou plutôt, Jimmy était accroché au dos de Klaus qui montait les escaliers. Il alla dans sa chambre et déposa doucement l'endormi sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller, alla se changer dans sa salle de bain, se brossa les dents puis vint se coucher à côté de Jimmy qui vint se coller à son torse. L'Originel s'endormit avec la sensation d'être enfin heureux et en paix.

Le reste du mois passa tranquillement: Klaus sortait deux heures de chez lui pour déjeuner avec son humain et apprit à contrôler quelque sa magie. Sa relation avec Jimmy évolua positivement: les deux hommes sortaient régulièrement le soir pour se promener, aller dîner ensemble ou pour aller au cinéma. Voyant sa magie être plus sous contrôle, l'Originel décida que de temps en temps il pouvait se permettre de sortir la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'en sortant en ce premier Juillet 1996, il sentit une forte odeur de sang lui parvenir et semblant provenir de chez ses voisins, du 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Enfin ! Voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je dois dire que même en écrivant tous les jours, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'en suis venue à bout ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je vais essayer de vous le poster Samedi ou Dimanche prochain. Au fait, je suis inscrite sur Wattpad avec le pseudo: LaeyTenebres (coller). Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry ! Désolée, il n'y pas trop d'actions dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, pas trop non plus mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais regrouper le chapitre trois et le chapitre 4 en un seul.

(1): Désolée, c'est la seule entreprise qui m'a paru plausible et je ne m'y connais absolument pas en entreprise, donc, ne m'en voulez pas trop.

(2) "James ne trouva pas vraiment de résultats satisfaisants": Oui, je confirme, quand tu fais cette recherche sur Internet, tu ne trouves pas de résultats satisfaisants: j'ai fais cette recherche pour être sûre de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi.

(3) "il ne trouva rien qui ne le concerne vraiment": Pareil pour ça, pour peu qu'on tape juste "calice", on ne trouve aucun résultat en rapport avec les vampires.

(4) "Klaus soutenant plus ou moins un Jimmy à l'air quelque peu...nauséeux": Oui, oui, oui, rien qu'à voir les images sur Google, j'avais la nausée, alors imaginez en vrai.


	5. EXPLICATIONS

**EXPLICATIONS**

Coucou, tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence, dont je m'excuse. Je sais que vous vous attendez à des excuses pour cette longue (très) longue absence : les trucs classiques, les cours, le BAC à préparer, les études qui ont commencé. J'ai réussi le BAC, j'ai le vœu que je voulais, Médecine, et c'est compliqué.

Enfin bref, mon ordinateur a aussi décidé de m'énerver, et je reste polie, il ralentissait, il plantait, bref, il était en train de me rendre chèvre et je vous laisse imaginer tout le bin's que c'était d'aller sur Internet et de se connecter sur , mais bon, tout va bien maintenant, j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, principalement pour préparer le concours de PACES (Première Année Commune aux Études de Santé), mais voilà quoi, je pourrai publier plus facilement et je l'espère plus régulièrement

Alors, vous, cette rentrée comment elle s'est passé ? Pour les étudiants qui sont entrés en fac cette année pour la première fois, est-ce que vous aussi c'est la même chose que pour moi, c'est-à-dire, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez vu fleurir des ordinateurs, tablettes etc. pendant les cours magistraux parce que moi je peux vous dire que moi dans mon amphi, les Macs, Asus, Acer, HP… on les voit, c'est assez marrant mais je comprends pourquoi, les stylos et feuilles, en tout cas pour moi, c'est plus possible, encore au lycée, tu pouvais demander au prof s'il pouvait ralentir ou reprendre, à la fac, dans un amphi de plus de 200 personnes, je peux toujours essayer, enfin.

Voilà pour le déballage de vie dont tout le monde se balance, en tout cas, désolée pour cette méga absence, j'essayerai de me rattraper en publiant le plus régulièrement possible, comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurais la possibilité de publier un nouveau chapitre, je vous propose quelque chose : dans un autre chapitre, je poste un résumé de la fin de ma fanfiction pour ne pas vous laisser en plan mais après je vais poster, c'est juste pour ne pas vous laisser dans l'expectative, mais je voudrai d'abord savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour ça.

Voilà ! C'est tout ! Mais je suis vachement contente de pouvoir travailler sur un ordinateur correct et de pouvoir de nouveau utiliser un traitement de texte utile parce que avec les histoires de Windows d'acheter un Pack office dans les 75 €, je devais utiliser un traitement de texte (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) intermédiaire sans correcteur, qui ne mettait pas la séparation entre la page A et la page B, en bref, un truc à utiliser pendant une semaine mais tout le temps mais heureusement avec le nouvel ordinateur, j'avais le Pack inclus. Mais vous savez ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ? C'est de pouvoir à nouveau publier les chapitres de mes fanfictions et de pouvoir répondre à toutes les reviews super gentilles et encourageantes que vous m'avez laissé.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis mes fanfictions en favoris, qui les ont suivis, qui m'ont mis en favoris, m'ont suivi, merci beaucoup, vous êtes super les gens !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mon absence.

A très vite, avec un nouveau chapitre bien sûr !


	6. Extrait du quatrième chapitre

Coucou, tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ce très long retard. Pour vous faire patienter, je vous poste un extrait du quatrième chapitre. Encore une fois, désolée pour ce retard

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris, mettent mes fanfictions en favoris, me suivent... merci beaucoup.

Assez de blabla, place à l'extrait !

* * *

Ce sang, mon Dieu, ce sang, cette odeur si sucrée, douce et légèrement acide sur le bout de la langue, Klaus avait l'impression de goûter ce sang, il pouvait presque sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair qu'il imaginait si tendre et délicate. Mon Dieu ! Niklaus avait l'impression de devenir fou, fou à lier. Une violente douleur explosa dans sa joue, l'Originel se retourna sauvagement en grondant et jeta au sol la personne qui l'avait frappé, un gémissement de douleur le ramena: ses crocs se rétractèrent et il put enfin percevoir la réalité, il vit James au sol, se tenant la tête, un mince filet de sang coulant d'entre ses doigts. Klaus s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de son compagnon et écarta délicatement ses mains, il reçut un regard bleu très clair emplit de douleur et d'inquiétude pour Klaus. C'est sans doute cela qui blessa Niklaus: il avait fait du mal à son amant (1) mais celui-ci trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter de si Niklaus allait bien. L'Hybride Originel déchira un bout de sa chemise et le pressa avec douceur sur la coupure de taille moyenne sur la tempe de James. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement puis demanda à son amant:

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On avait l'impression que tu était possédé... ou que tu avais super faim: tu avais tous les crocs sortis et tes yeux étaient devenus ceux d'un loup. Je t'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois et la seule option qui me restait pour te reconnecter à la réalité était de te frapper. La prochaine fois tu te démerdera, ajouta James en fronçant le nez"

Le Loup-garou Originel eut une grimace contrite et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jimmy pour se faire pardonner, manifestement se fut la bonne réaction parce que James lui sourit, signifiant qu'il avait excusé Klaus. Ils se relevèrent, enfin, Niklaus se releva et tira avec lui James qui n'avait pas l'intention de se lever tout seul. L'humain continua à presser la compresse de fortune sur sa légère blessure tandis que Klaus humait l'air saturé de la délicate fragrance, mais, contrairement à la première fois, cette odeur ne le rendit pas fou parce que l'odeur de Jimmy emplissait aussi ses narines et les deux se mélangeant ensemble le faisait se sentir juste...bien. Niklaus se tourna vers son humain et lui dit de commencer à préparer bandages, compresses...

Jimmy eut beau interroger Klaus encore et encore, celui-ci ne répondait pas, Jimmy finit par capituler et fit ce que Klaus lui avait demandé tout en marmonnant sur les vampires tyranniques tout en sachant parfaitement que ledit vampire tyrannique pouvait l'entendre, d'ailleurs celui-ci se fit un plaisir de le rattraper, d'entourer sa taille de ses bras et mordilla son cou, dans le petit creux là où l'épaule rejoint la gorge. Le vampire avait découvert que cet endroit faisait partie des zones sensibles de son humain préféré lors de leur première fois.

_Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que Jimmy regardait Klaus différemment: il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur la partie basse de l'anatomie de Klaus, parfois des bouffées de chaleur le prenaient lorsque l'Originel lui souriait, riait avec lui. Il ne lui fallut pas des mois pour comprendre qu'il désirait Klaus, qu'il désirait de tout son être lui appartenir corps et âme. James tint quelques jours de plus mais quand Klaus vint se balader devant lui torse nu, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur le vampire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Niklaus passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le colla un plus à lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Klaus, à s'embrasser, se caresser. Les mains faisaient frissonner les corps, les bouches se répondaient fiévreusement, dévalaient les corps, apprenaient les courbes, les muscles, la douceur de la peau. Des gémissements, des soupirs et parfois des cris emplissaient la chambre, les corps s'emboîtaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. De longs cris retentirent dans la pièce, puis le silence reprit ses droits tandis que les deux amants se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore unis, leurs doigts se liant ensembles._

Jimmy laissa échapper un soupir alors que Niklaus caressait sa gorge avec sa langue puis se dégagea en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça dans la rue, l'Originel se contenta de lui offrir un sourire insolent, insolemment magnifique auquel l'humain répondait par une grimace, les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux et que chacun aille faire ce qu'il devait: Jimmy rentra pour préparer le matériel de soin, inquiet de ce que Klaus pourrait trouver pendant que ce dernier se dirigeait là où l'odeur émanait le plus fortement, le 4 Privet Drive. Alors que la porte de sa maison se refermait derrière son amant, un pli d'inquiétude barra son front alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa perte de contrôle et sur la fait que cela ait pu lui faire blesser son compagnon, secouant la tête, il chassa ces questions sans réponse et se dirigea vers la maison. L'Originel frappa à la porte de la maison et attendit tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit des pas lourds se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un rien diviser brutalité. Un homme imposant à la corpulence et la moustache non moins imposante se présenta. Il s'exclama avec mépris:  
"Que voulez-vous ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Dursley (Klaus avait lu le nom sur la boîte aux lettres), je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson et j'habite au numéro 7. Voyez-vous, cher Mr Dursley, continua l'Hybride, j'étais tranquillement en train de rentrer chez moi pour apporter des croissants à mon compagnon et une odeur de sang a assaillit mes narines, donc je voulais savoir où est la personne que vous torturez, Klaus termina un sourire, rictus devrions-nous dire aux lèvres

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Vernon avant de fermer la porte au nez de Klaus, enfin, d'essayer parce que Klaus est vampire, ce qui signifie qu'il est d'une rapidité extraordinaire, il poussa donc la porte violemment avant qu'elle ne claque faisant tomber au sol le pachyderme.

Le vampire pénétra dans la maison, s'accroupit pour être au niveau de l'humain et murmura d'une voix glaciale:

"Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, cela me met très en colère"

Et il se releva. Il inspira profondément pour repérer d'où provenait l'odeur. De l'étage, l'odeur émanait de quelque part à l'étage, sans plus prêter attention à l'homme au sol, il se rendit aux escaliers et monta. L'odeur devint beaucoup plus fort, Klaus dût faire appel à tout le contrôle qu'il avait acquit au cours des siècles pour ne pas céder et devenir une bête sanguinaire. Mais, il y a une chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que ce qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle serait ce qu'il trouverait: une porte recouverte de verrous. Ses crocs sortirent, ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un loup(2), et il se mit à gronder, mais il reprit son contrôle juste à temps: il était déjà à la moitié des escaliers pour aller régler leur compte aux Dursley. Klaus remonta lentement les marches et revint devant la porte, il arracha un à un les verrous en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête des humains, et ouvrit la porte. L'Hybride Originel se figea devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux: un jeune homme d'environ quinze/seize ans gisait sur un pitoyable petit lit, un sang sombre le recouvrant et imbibant déjà le matelas. Son bras gauche formait un angle étrange, son visage comportait des bleus et des hématomes.

* * *

Soooooo, j'espère que ce petit extrait vous aura fait patienter et vous donnera envie de lire le chapitre complet.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

**Lilipdlgb69: **Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, Klaus a totalement craqué pour le petit Jimmy. Ecoute, le sans-gène, c'est un art ;) Bien sûr que Klaus se moque souvent de lui, c'est Klaus, mais bon, c'est gentil, c'est aussi un moyen de lui montrer son affection. Ce n'est pas la suite complète mais j'espère que ça te fera patienter.

**LovesHarry:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cet extrait te plaira tout autant et te donnera envie de lire le chapitre complet.

**shishi-sama76:** D'abord, merci pour ta review. Désolée que tu n'aimes pas Jimmy mais pour le côte nian-nian, vu tout ce qu'il va se passer, cet aspect va disparaître mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ma fanfiction se déroule avant la rentrée en Sixième année de Harry donc, il va avoir seize ans. Bien sûr que Klaus va le sortir de son enfer, c'est qu'il peut être héroïque, faut pas croire :) Alors, effectivement ma fanfiction en est une où Dumbledore est le grand méchant de l'histoire par contre pour Ron, au départ je voulais le mettre dans la catégorie "méchants" mais finalement, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic où pour une fois, Ron ne serait pas le grand traître et Hermione l'amie fidèle mais plutôt le contraire. Pour Harry, avec Klaus avec lui, il n'y a aucune chance que quelqu'un puisse le manipuler ;)

**dmarti17:** Merci pour ta review. je suis très contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que tu aimes l'histoire. Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un extrait mais le chapitre complet arrive.

**Rine:** Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. Bien sûr que je vais écrire une suite, j'aime trop cette fanfiction pour l'abandonner là !

**rgege:** Je vais essayer de traduire ma fanfiction en anglais mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

**xXxnarusasuxXx:** C'est vrai que dans cet extrait, Harry n'apparaît pas vraiment, enfin, il n'est pas conscient dedans donc mais j'espère que malgré tout, ça permet de te faire patienter avant l'arrivée du chapitre complet. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les couples à trois, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la fic malgré tout.

**Serpent d'argent:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que cet extrait du chapitre du suivant t'aura fait patienter et te donnera envie de lire la suite.


	7. Sauvetage d'un ange aux yeux d'émeraude

Coucou, tout le monde ! Voici ENFIN le quatrième que j'ai enfin terminé de recopier sur mon ordinateur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres et qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Et dans ce chapitre, l'apparition tant attendue de notre cher Harry. ENJOY !

P.S: Merci pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qui m'on fait extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

Ce sang, mon Dieu, ce sang, cette odeur si sucrée, douce et légèrement acide sur le bout de la langue, Klaus avait l'impression de goûter ce sang, il pouvait presque sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair qu'il imaginait si tendre et délicate. Mon Dieu ! Niklaus avait l'impression de devenir fou, fou à lier. Une violente douleur explosa dans sa joue, l'Originel se retourna sauvagement en grondant et jeta au sol la personne qui l'avait frappé, un gémissement de douleur le ramena: ses crocs se rétractèrent et il put enfin percevoir la réalité, il vit James au sol, se tenant la tête, un mince filet de sang coulant d'entre ses doigts. Klaus s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de son compagnon et écarta délicatement ses mains, il reçut un regard bleu très clair emplit de douleur et d'inquiétude pour Klaus. C'est sans doute cela qui blessa Niklaus: il avait fait du mal à son amant (1) mais celui-ci trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter de si Niklaus allait bien. L'Hybride Originel déchira un bout de sa chemise et le pressa avec douceur sur la coupure de taille moyenne sur la tempe de James. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement puis demanda à son amant:

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On avait l'impression que tu était possédé... ou que tu avais super faim: tu avais tous les crocs sortis et tes yeux étaient devenus ceux d'un loup. Je t'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois et la seule option qui me restait pour te reconnecter à la réalité était de te frapper. La prochaine fois tu te démerdera, ajouta James en fronçant le nez"

Le Loup-garou Originel eut une grimace contrite et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jimmy pour se faire pardonner, manifestement se fut la bonne réaction parce que James lui sourit, signifiant qu'il avait excusé Klaus. Ils se relevèrent, enfin, Niklaus se releva et tira avec lui James qui n'avait pas l'intention de se lever tout seul. L'humain continua à presser la compresse de fortune sur sa légère blessure tandis que Klaus humait l'air saturé de la délicate fragrance, mais, contrairement à la première fois, cette odeur ne le rendit pas fou parce que l'odeur de Jimmy emplissait aussi ses narines et les deux se mélangeant ensemble le faisait se sentir juste...bien. Niklaus se tourna vers son humain et lui dit de commencer à préparer bandages, compresses...

Jimmy eut beau interroger Klaus encore et encore, celui-ci ne répondait pas, Jimmy finit par capituler et fit ce que Klaus lui avait demandé tout en marmonnant sur les vampires tyranniques tout en sachant parfaitement que ledit vampire tyrannique pouvait l'entendre, d'ailleurs celui-ci se fit un plaisir de le rattraper, d'entourer sa taille de ses bras et mordilla son cou, dans le petit creux là où l'épaule rejoint la gorge. Le vampire avait découvert que cet endroit faisait partie des zones sensibles de son humain préféré lors de leur première fois.

_Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que Jimmy regardait Klaus différemment: il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur la partie basse de l'anatomie de Klaus, parfois des bouffées de chaleur le prenaient lorsque l'Originel lui souriait, riait avec lui. Il ne lui fallut pas des mois pour comprendre qu'il désirait Klaus, qu'il désirait de tout son être lui appartenir corps et âme. James tint quelques jours de plus mais quand Klaus vint se balader devant lui torse nu, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur le vampire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Niklaus passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le colla un plus à lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Klaus, à s'embrasser, se caresser. Les mains faisaient frissonner les corps, les bouches se répondaient fiévreusement, dévalaient les corps, apprenaient les courbes, les muscles, la douceur de la peau. Des gémissements, des soupirs et parfois des cris emplissaient la chambre, les corps s'emboîtaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. De longs cris retentirent dans la pièce, puis le silence reprit ses droits tandis que les deux amants se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore unis, leurs doigts se liant ensembles._

Jimmy laissa échapper un soupir alors que Niklaus caressait sa gorge avec sa langue puis se dégagea en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça dans la rue, l'Originel se contenta de lui offrir un sourire insolent, insolemment magnifique auquel l'humain répondait par une grimace, les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux et que chacun aille faire ce qu'il devait: Jimmy rentra pour préparer le matériel de soin, inquiet de ce que Klaus pourrait trouver pendant que ce dernier se dirigeait là où l'odeur émanait le plus fortement, le 4 Privet Drive. Alors que la porte de sa maison se refermait derrière son amant, un pli d'inquiétude barra son front alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa perte de contrôle et sur la fait que cela ait pu lui faire blesser son compagnon, secouant la tête, il chassa ces questions sans réponse et se dirigea vers la maison. L'Originel frappa à la porte de la maison et attendit tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit des pas lourds se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un rien diviser brutalité. Un homme imposant à la corpulence et la moustache non moins imposante se présenta. Il s'exclama avec mépris:  
"Que voulez-vous ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Dursley (Klaus avait lu le nom sur la boîte aux lettres), je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson et j'habite au numéro 7. Voyez-vous, cher Mr Dursley, continua l'Hybride, j'étais tranquillement en train de rentrer chez moi pour apporter des croissants à mon compagnon et une odeur de sang a assaillit mes narines, donc je voulais savoir où est la personne que vous torturez, Klaus termina un sourire, rictus devrions-nous dire aux lèvres

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Vernon avant de fermer la porte au nez de Klaus, enfin, d'essayer parce que Klaus est vampire, ce qui signifie qu'il est d'une rapidité extraordinaire, il poussa donc la porte violemment avant qu'elle ne claque faisant tomber au sol le pachyderme.

Le vampire pénétra dans la maison, s'accroupit pour être au niveau de l'humain et murmura d'une voix glaciale:

"Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, cela me met très en colère"

Et il se releva. Il inspira profondément pour repérer d'où provenait l'odeur. De l'étage, l'odeur émanait de quelque part à l'étage, sans plus prêter attention à l'homme au sol, il se rendit aux escaliers et monta. L'odeur devint beaucoup plus fort, Klaus dût faire appel à tout le contrôle qu'il avait acquit au cours des siècles pour ne pas céder et devenir une bête sanguinaire. Mais, il y a une chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que ce qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle serait ce qu'il trouverait: une porte recouverte de verrous. Ses crocs sortirent, ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un loup(2), et il se mit à gronder, mais il reprit son contrôle juste à temps: il était déjà à la moitié des escaliers pour aller régler leur compte aux Dursley. Klaus remonta lentement les marches et revint devant la porte, il arracha un à un les verrous en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête des humains, et ouvrit la porte. L'Hybride Originel se figea devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux: un jeune homme d'environ quinze/seize ans gisait sur un pitoyable petit lit, un sang sombre le recouvrant et imbibant déjà le matelas. Son bras gauche formait un angle étrange, son visage comportait des bleus et des hématomes.

Klaus ne put détailler plus longtemps l'adolescent, une immense prit possession de son esprit, ce n'était plus Niklaus, c'était l'Hybride Originel, le tout-premier de son espèce, un être sanguinaire assoiffé de mort. La petite partie de Klaus qui demeurait encore consciente se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et avant d'être engloutit, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit:"calice".

La bête destructrice qui sommeillait au fond de Niklaus se jeta sur les Dursley, montés entre-temps, il arracha la gorge de Vernon et lacéra son visage, il arracha la tête de Pétunia et brisa tous les os de Dudley.

Son exécution sommaire accomplie, l'Hybride alla s'asseoir près du lit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'inconscient, mais il se releva aussitôt en sentant une odeur inconnue à celle des habitants de la maison mais qui lui était familière.

Jimmy, trouvant que Klaus prenait trop de temps, décida de le rejoindre. Il se rendit devant le 4 Privet Drive et frappa à la porte, personne ne vint ouvrir.

Voyant que personne n'arrivait, James poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans l'habitation et alla voir dans me salon, la cuisine, le jardin, pas âme qui vive. L'humain décida de monter à l'étage, il gravit les escaliers et faillit vomir lorsque le carnage commit par l'Hybride lui sauta aux yeux. Il ravala sa bile et s'avança sur le palier mais s'arrêta quand il vit Klaus, mais ce n'était pas le Klaus habituel, non, celui-ci était différent : ses yeux étaient noirs et dorés, des veines noires se détachaient sous ses yeux. Mais c'est dans son regard que l'on voyait toute la différence : ils ne reflétaient que bestialité, soif de sang et de destruction.

Cependant, lorsque la bête, la créature qui avait le contrôle de Klaus posa ses yeux sur Jimmy, une chose étrange arriva : toute envie de détruire, de tuer reflua lentement, jusqu'à totalement disparaître et Klaus réapparu. Le vampire vacilla et s'appuya au mur, tandis que Jimmy se précipitait vers lui et le questionnait :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi étais-tu comme ça ?

\- Calmes-toi, James, soupira Niklaus, oui je vais bien. Non, je ne suis pas blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Quand j'ai vu ce garçon, j'ai eu l'impression de…, Klaus chercha ses mots, perdre pieds, de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, je n'étais plus moi, mais une bête sanguinaire contrôlée par sa soif de sang et l'envie de destruction du loup-garou. Mais ta présence a calmé cette bête, c'est comme si en t'ayant vu, elle t'avait reconnu comme sienne, oui, c'est exactement cela, murmura l'Originel presque pour lui-même, comme si tu lui appartenais. Elle s'est sentie en confiance, elle a senti que l'adolescent blessé serait en sécurité avec toi, alors elle m'a laissé la place

\- Oh, fut la seule que pu dire Jimmy au début. C'est assez, euh, comment dire, euh, étrange, fit James

\- Mmmh, marmonna Klaus, allons-voir ce jeune homme »

Jimmy acquiesça. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre en enjambant es corps avec une mine indifférente pour Niklaus (il en avait vu d'autres en mille ans et des poussières d'existence) et dégoûtée pour James. Dès que Jimmy eut seulement aperçut la forme du jeune blessé, il se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls, vérifia s'il avait de la fièvre puis se tourna vers Klaus et lui dit :

« Écoutes, je veux bien que tu tiennes à le ramener chez toi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée : il a de la fièvre, certaines blessures sont infectées et son pouls est assez faible. Je…je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire à quelqu'un, c'est ignoble, c'est…inhumain. »

L'homme d'affaires avait l'air choqué, l'Originel s'approcha de lui et s'assit au sol à ses côtés. Il répondit à son compagnon :

« Vu la gravité de ses blessures, moi aussi je serais contre le déplacer, mais si cela avait été dans un contexte différent. Dans notre cas, nous ne pouvons laisser là, non seulement parce que maintenant cette créature est réveillée, elle ne va pas apprécier, je la sens gronder et aussi parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas le laisser, que _nous _ne pouvons

Je ne jamais dit qu'il fallait le laisser là et repartir comme si de rien n'était, mais le laisser là et le soigner sur place, fit James choqué et quelque peu en colère que Klaus puisse le croire capable d'abandonner ce garçon. »

Niklaus lui dit d'un ton apaisant qu'il avait compris. Les deux discutèrent ensuite de comment ils allaient déplacer l'inconscient. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de discussion, ils décidèrent que Klaus tenterait de d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter ou peu importe comment ils disent dans ce monde, du 4 Privet Drive à chez lui au 7 tandis que James restait là et Niklaus l'appellerait quand il serait arrivé pour que Jimmy parte en faisant croire qu'il était allé voir ses voisins pour faire connaissance. Pour conforter les autres voisins dans cette idée, Niklaus créerait une illusion de la famille Dursley et environ deux heures après que Jimmy soit rentré, il le ferait brûler la maison.

Tout se passa comme prévu, et Jimmy et Klaus se tenaient devant la maison des Dursley en train de brûler, en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes tandis que les pompiers terminaient d'éteindre le feu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux rentrèrent et retournèrent s'occuper du jeune. Ils virent qu'il était réveillé et semblait effrayé, désorienté et quand il vit arriver James et Niklaus, il se mit à se paniquer et tenta de reculer le plus loin possible. Voyant cela, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, enfin, plutôt, Klaus se stoppa tandis que James se précipitait sur le jeune homme.

Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et en profita pour le légèrement chatouiller, ce qui le fit glousser l'adolescent, logiquement, mais cela eut le mérite de détendre le brun. Klaus, appuyé contre le mur, sourit. En observant les deux rirent ensemble, l'Originel se sentit bien, juste bien, comme si c'était ainsi que cela devait être Jimmy et Harry riant ensemble et lui les observant, prêt à bondir pour les défendre ou les aider. D'ailleurs, Niklaus sentait de la bête au fond de lui gronder de contentement et le vampire se sentait en harmonie avec la créature.

Il finit par le rejoindre et s'assit sur le lit, immédiatement les deux se calmèrent et se tournèrent vers l'Originel. Ce dernier demanda au jeune homme :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez dans un tel état ?

Euh... commença Harry ne voulant pas se souvenir de son calvaire, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter et mon oncle...

Klaus, l'interrompit James en lançant un regard éloquent à l'Originel, je propose que nous laissions Harry se reposer et se remettre de ces blessures. Et ensuite, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, il nous parlera de ce qui lui est arrivé »

Avant de répondre à son amant, Niklaus regarda le jeune homme et quand il vit son air soulagé, il acquiesça, puis sortit de la chambre, laissant Jimmy et Harry seul ensemble.

Le vampire décida que pendant que les deux discutaient il allait préparer le repas parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Niklaus décida qu'une simple salade composée serait parfaite, il commença à lister mentalement ce qu'il faudrait : des tomates, de la salade verte, des avocats, des radis, du saucisson, du riz ainsi que des noix et pour finir, de quoi assaisonner.

Heureusement que Jimmy avait fait des courses deux jours auparavant.

Klaus ouvrit un placard et en sortit un grand saladier transparent, puis une assiette, ensuite, il prit dans un tiroir un couteau et posa le tout sur son plan travail. L'Originel alla chercher après quatre tomates, un avocat, une botte de radis, une belle salade verte, des noix et du saucisson.

Une fois le tout poser sur la table, il alla mettre le riz à cuire dans la machine.

Une heure plus tard, la salade était prête et la table mise, le Loup-garou monta à l'étage chercher Jimmy et Harry, il les trouva tous les deux endormis leur tête l'une contre l'autre, le bras droit de James entourant les épaules du plus jeune, l'air serein et apaisé du sorcier de même que le fin sourire ornant les lèvres de son amant poussèrent Niklaus à éteindre la lumière et à fermer la porte de la chambre doucement pour ne pas les réveiller.

Il redescendit tranquillement, mangea, et desservit la table. Alors qu'il allait monter se recoucher, Klaus vit Harry descendre les escaliers timidement, ses doigts tordant entre eux la chemise que Jimmy lui avait prêtée. Le vampire Originel lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'invita à le rejoindre, le jeune descendit en s'efforçant au mieux de cacher la grimace de douleur qui lui déformait le visage, Niklaus fut prêt de lui en un clin d'œil et lui attrapa l'épaule et la relâcha tout de suite : bien que Harry n'ait pas reculé, il s'était crispé lorsque la main du vampire s'était posée sur lui.

Pour ne pas d'avantage braqué l'adolescent, Nik se recula, puis demanda :

« Où as-tu mal ?

\- Euh...

A part à ton bras cassé s'entend, ajouta Klaus

\- Aux...aux côtes, marmonna Harry détestant admettre une faiblesse devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas (''Vigilance constante !'' aurait crié Maugrey)

\- Aux côtes, aux côtes, aux côtes, marmonna Niklaus, VOILA ! s'exclama l'Hybride qui avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait faisant sursauter Harry qui lui lança un regard de biais se demandant s'il n'était pas tombé sur un grand malade »

Il dit au brun de rester qui murmura qu'il irait où et monta les escaliers pour aller à la salle de bain prendre des antidouleurs.

Il redescendit tout aussi vite et manqua de se ramasser parce qu'on a beau être un vampire, quand on descend des escaliers trop vite, on risque de s'exploser au sol. Bref, ce grand crétin s'arrêta près de la table où Harry était allé s'asseoir entre-temps. Nik s'assit sur l'une des chaises autour de la table et poussa vers Harry la boîte d'antidouleurs et lui dit d'en prendre deux. Puis se releva en se tapant le front du plat de la main : il avait oublié d'apporter au sorcier un verre d'eau. Il se rattrapa et lui en apporta un qu'il posa devant lui.

Harry était vraiment proche d'être sûr que l'Originel était totalement barré, ce qui en un sens n'était pas si faux que ça. Klaus lui fit un petit signe indiquant qu'il devait prendre les cachets avec l'eau bien sûr, puis il lui un sourire amical auquel Harry répondit par un sourire aussi. Finalement, Klaus commençait à avoir l'air sympathique aux yeux de Harry, et après tout, il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, quelqu'un comme ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Niklaus dit à Harry qu'il était temps de se retourner se coucher. Harry acquiesça et se leva mais se balança sur ses pieds. Nik pencha la tête sur le côté en attendant que l'adolescent parle puis soupira en voyant qu'il ne le ferait et dit :

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger pour une simple question posée ? »

Le sorcier rit et finalement posa sa question :

« Je voulais juste savoir si...si je pouvais...euh, ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais juste monter

\- Accouche, répondit Klaus.

\- EstcequejepeuxdormiravecJimmy, marmonna-t'il à toute vitesse

\- Heureusement que j'ai une excellente ouïe, soupira Nik, bien sûr que tu peux dormir avec Jimmy, enfin, avec moi aussi vu qu'on dort tous les deux ensembles, donc, si ça ne te gêne pas, tu peux, oui

\- Vous dormez tous les deux ensembles, comme... un couple ? demanda Harry

\- Comme un couple, exactement »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant la proposition de Klaus et le fait que Jimmy et lui étaient en couple.

Jamais Klaus ne l'admettrait à voix haute mais il trouvait le sorcier aux yeux verts absolument adorable et il sentait lui une force qui ne tarderait pas à s'exprimer quand il serait guéri, il ne laisserait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. L'Originel sentait qu'il avait trouvé deux humains tout à fait exceptionnels, avec qui ils passeraient bien le reste de son immortalité. C'est vrai que sa famille lui manquait, les rares amis qu'il avait aussi, mais il se sentait tellement bien ici.

L'hybride Originel rejoignit son amant et le jeune homme qu'ils avaient sauvé, une dizaine de minutes plus tard après avoir mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Il monta les escaliers et après s'être préparé pour la nuit, il rejoignit la chambre de Jimmy où il put admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui (pas ce genre de spectacle, petites vicieuses ;) ) : Harry était en pyjama, étalé en étoile (bras et jambes écartés) dormant paisiblement, le drap roulé en boule sous sa tête tandis que Jimmy, lui, était... eh bien, invisible aux yeux de Klaus qui se demanda où était passé ce zigoto-là. L'Originel rentra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança et put voir que James était roulé en boule en train de dormir sur le sol, manifestement jeté, involontairement, par Harry. Il se retint d'éclater bruyamment de rire et s'accroupit à côté de son compagnon. Klaus mit sa main sur la bouche de Jimmy et sur son nez, l'humain se mit à se débattre et se réveilla brutalement, s'exclamant :

« Mais tu n'es pas bien, toi !

\- Il fallait que je te réveille, se justifia Klaus avec un sourire en coin

\- Je te déteste, marmonna Jimmy »

L'Originel allait répondre à James quand il fut interrompu par Harry qui demanda d'une petite voix :

« C'est déjà le matin ? »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent d'un coup, faisant reculer d'un air surprit le sorcier qui leur lança un regard signifiant clairement « Bande de tarés, va ». Jimmy eut un sourire en banane, bien niais, bien stupide, il monta sur le lit, se rapprocha de Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui eurent l'air encore plus d'un nid d'oiseau, que voulez-vous, malédiction des Potter.

Klaus suivit et monta à son tour sur le lit. Il se trouvait à droite de Harry, du côté de la porte. Jimmy de l'autre côté de Harry. Tous les trois s'endormirent serrés les uns contre les autres.

Deux semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Harry, Jimmy et Klaus apprirent à se connaître et firent beaucoup d'activités ensemble, Harry et Klaus, vu que Jimmy travaillait. Le vampire et le sorcier allaient se promener dans le parc pas très loin de chez Klaus pendant lesquelles Klaus racontait à Harry quelques anecdotes marquantes de sa longue vie de vampire et lui parla de sa famille d'un ton mélancolique. Harry, lui, parla de ses amis, de sa famille et petit à petit se confiait sur sa vie chez les Dursley, mais il ne parla pas de son condition de sorcier, il avait peur de la réaction des deux hommes. Le vampire profita de son temps-libre pour apprendre à Harry les joies de l'art : le sorcier apprit les bases du dessin et de la peinture, tandis que Jimmy, lui, utilisait tous ses petits moments de libre pour parler économie avec Harry qui se révélait très rapide à comprendre les subtilités de la bourse, les tenants et les aboutissements, la spéculation...

En gros, les trois passaient d'excellents moments ensemble et très rapidement, leur lien, encore imperceptible à leurs yeux, se renforça grandement.

Un jour, Harry se sentit assez en confiance avec le vampire et l'humain pour leur révéler d'une voix un peu tremblante qu'il se trouvait être un sorcier. Il s'attendait à des cris, du mépris mais ce qu'il eut fut d'abord mes yeux grands ouverts de Jimmy et Klaus, puis un éclat de rire de ce dernier qui lui répondit que voilà une chose de plus en commun avec lui et fit apparaître une flamme entre ses mains. Le sorcier aux yeux verts leur fit un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui : un sourire éclatant de joie. Là, Harry se sentait vraiment chez lui avec ses deux hommes, sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti que à Poudlard et chez les Weasley. Il en oublia même que ses amis ne lui avaient même pas envoyé une chouette.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette dernière semaine de Juillet, nos trois amis se trouvaient devant le mur de briques du Chemin de Traverse.

Ils avaient décidé la veille qu'ils iraient sur l'allée sorcière et décidèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient acheter : Harry ne voulait pas quelque chose en particulier, Klaus désirait une baguette et quelques livres et quant à James, il verrait sur place.

Les voilà donc tous les trois devant le mur de briques. Harry tapota de sa baguette le mur qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Jimmy et Klaus ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés face ''au monde'' qui se dévoilait à leur regard. Harry leur sourit et les guida à travers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent en tout premier à Gringotts où Harry et Klaus prirent de l'argent dans leur coffre (Klaus payerait pour James qui n'avait pas de compte dans la banque sorcière). Leur premier arrêt fut la

boutique de baguettes de Ollivanders qui les accueillit avec ces mots :

« Que vois-je, que vois-je ! Un vampire et ses deux calices prédestinés, quelle rareté ! Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

\- Je voudrais acheter une baguette, je vous prie, répondit Klaus en lançant un regard intrigué au vieillard devant lui

« Je savais bien que ce que je ressentais pour Klaus allait vite, beaucoup trop vite, mais je ne le regrette pas » fut la pensée de Jimmy quant à Harry, lui, il avait compris ou tout du moins commençait à comprendre. Ils verraient tout ça ensemble plus tard.

Tous réfléchissaient avec tant d'intensité qu'ils ne virent pas le vieux sorcier partir et revenir avec trois boîtes, contenant trois baguettes. Il se racla la gorge faisant sursauter les trois hommes. Le vendeur tendit à Klaus une baguette. Celui-ci l'agita et explosa un vase, il écarquilla les yeux et déposa la baguette sur le comptoir _très _délicatement sous le rire de ses compagnons. Il fronça le nez et leur tira la langue. Harry vint lui enlacer la taille tandis que Jimmy lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

Ollivander lui tendit une autre baguette qui rependit une douce chaleur dans tout son corps mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'il ait une vision : son frère, Elijah, tenant sa tête entre ses mains disant à quel point il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. La vision s'effaça et laissa Klaus ébranlé : il avait compris qu'Elijah parlait de lui, ses deux l'entourèrent, lui demandant si tout allait bien. L'Originel secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis leur sourit. Il paya sa baguette et tous les trois sortirent de la boutique sous le regard pensif du vieil homme.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott pour que Niklaus voit les livres qu'il souhaiterait prendre. Bien que chacun ait trouvé des livres intéressants (Harry sur les animagus et les vampires et les calices, Klaus sur l'Histoire de la magie et Jimmy sur les us et coutumes du monde magique), aucun des trois n'avait vraiment trouvé son bonheur, c'est pour cela que Harry proposa qu'ils aillent voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres librairies sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Klaus et Jimmy acceptèrent et les voilà en train de déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'une autre librairie. James arrêta Niklaus et Harry et leur dit en désignant une allée sombre :

« On pourrait essayer là, c'est vrai que ça a l'air louche mais...

\- C'est l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry, un endroit très mal famé du Chemin de Traverse, alors, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller

\- Mmm, fit Klaus en tortillant une mèche de cheveux de Harry autour d'un de ses doigts, on peut toujours essayer. Sauf si tu ne veux pas, rajouta-t'il à l'intention du sorcier aux yeux verts

\- Non, non, ça ira. Après tout, on a un vampire Originel avec nous, personne n'osera nous attaquer, sourit Harry en se rapprochant de Klaus qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules »

Klaus et Jimmy avaient remarqué que depuis que Harry se sentait vraiment en confiance avec eux, qu'il se sentait chez lui, il se montrait nettement plus tactile, il cherchait le contact, et il faut bien avouer que les deux hommes trouvaient ça très mignon, Harry leur faisait penser à un petit chaton affectueux.

Ils descendirent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry et Jimmy de chaque côté de Niklaus et évitant de s'éloigner trop, et jetant des regards légèrement mal à l'aise autour d'eux. Les personnes présentes dans le lieu sombre les observaient avec avidité : il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les trois plutôt pas mal à regarder, très agréables à observer. James serra fortement la manche de Klaus : un mec louche ressemblant à un camé venait de lui adresser un signe un petit peu trop explicite au goût de Jimmy et surtout au goût de notre Originel préféré dont les yeux devinrent ceux d'un loup ce qui fit fuir le camé qui s'est dit qu'il était temps pour lui de dégager.

Niklaus attira à lui Harry et lança autour de lui des regards menaçants. Le brun montra du doigt à ses compagnons une librairie devant eux : La Librairie du Dragon. D'un accord commun, ils s'y rendirent. Une très Belle jeune femme les accueillit avec un sourire enjôleur et une tenue ne laissant plus de place à l'imagination, Niklaus murmura à ses compagnons de commencer à regarder les livres pendant qu'il s'occupait de la libraire qui les regardait d'un peu trop près.

Quand James et Harry se furent suffisamment éloignés, Klaus menaça la jeune femme de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents si elle s'avisait de zyeuter SES compagnons comme cela une autre fois. La libraire se contenta de lui sourire d'un air aguicheur avant de partir en se déhanchant. Klaus dut se retenir de lui briser la nuque, il serra mes poings, serra les dents, souffla un bon coup puis se retourna dans le but de rejoindre ses compagnons et sursauta en voyant un homme apparaître brusquement dans son champ de vision.

« Bonjour. Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon assistante, elle a tendance à ne pas savoir, l'inconnu qui devait être le versement libraire marqua un temps d'arrêt, se tenir lorsque de séduisants clients se présentent »

Et il laissa traîner son regard sur Niklaus avant de relever les yeux, une lueur prédatrice y dansant mais l'Originel ne se laissa pas impressionner : il adressa au libraire un sourire froid mais néanmoins poli et lui dit qu'il devait rejoindre ses compagnons dans le fond de la boutique. Le libraire eut l'air déçu mais laissa passer Niklaus avec un sourire commercial. Ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et rejoint Harry et James, auprès desquels il se calma lentement. Il demanda aux deux s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les trois terminèrent leur shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse et sortirent satisfaits de leurs achats : Harry avait des livres sur la magie de l'esprit, la magie élémentaire, les êtres magiques, les potions et les auras Jimmy s'était trouvé des lires sur le monde magique, son histoire, ses mœurs et ses coutumes, les familles sorcières, et les différents types de magie et quant à Klaus, il avait déniché des livres sur le contrôle de sa magie, les différents lieux magiques et les univers parallèles.

James, Harry et Klaus sortirent du Chaudron Baveur et décidèrent d'aller se balader du côté des boutiques moldues. Ils flânèrent une quinzaine de minutes avant que Harry ne tombe en arrêt devant un magnifique violon en bois d'ébène aux cordes d'une blancheur éclatante. Jimmy sourit à Harry et lui demanda :

« Tu joues du violon, 'Ry ? (Harry avait hérité de ce surnom dès le premier jour)

Non, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire, soupira-t'il

Bon, eh bien, je devais apprendre à Jimmy à dessiner, il apprendra aussi à jouer du violon. Et toi, Harry, ce sera violon en plus de dessin. Et pas de ''mais'' qui tienne, ajouta Klaus en rentrant dans la boutique »

Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus deux étuis de violon dans les mains, il en tendit un à Jimmy et l'autre à Harry. Puis avant que les questions et les protestations ne fusent, le vampire les entraîna vers un magasin de dessin que le vendeur lui avait indiqué.

Là, l'Originel acheta de quoi dessiner et peindre, puis tout trois rentrèrent.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement entre cours de violon, de dessin, d'économie mais aussi d'autres cours rajoutés à la demande de Harry : Mathématiques et Langues. Le lien entre eux se renforça aussi, surtout depuis qu'Ollivander les avait mis sur une piste : celle des calices.

En gros, le reste du mois s'acheva en toute tranquillité.

Mais ce que ne savait pas les trois hommes, c'était qu'Août leur réservait quelques surprises.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

(1) Amant: Ici, je l'utilise dans le sens ancien du terme qui désigne l'être aimé et pas juste la personne qu'on a mis dans son lit :)

(2) Yeux de loup: Alors, je savais pas vraiment comment décrire les yeux de Klaus quand il passe en mode "Hybride en colère", j'ai mis ça

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


End file.
